


you and i

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember in the XFactor house? You said that no matter what, it will always be “You and I”, but I’m starting to think that it’s not true.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this on my mind for awhile, and it's short.  
> i don't know about this...so yeah.  
> sorry for errors.

“Harry?”

“What is it Lou?” He was cooking dinner for tonight’s dinner, preparing for a house full of growing band members, he needed to cook a lot. 

“I’ll ask you later,” Louis spoke softly before getting up out of the chair in the kitchen and moving into the living room on the couch. Louis heard Harry sigh heavily from the kitchen. 

Harry continued on with getting everything in the oven before he had to deal with whatever Louis was sad about. Once he did that, he put on the timer for 20 minutes and he pulled off the apron. He walked into the living room to find Louis face down in the couch.

Harry takes a seat on the end of the coffee table in front of the couch and he sets his hand on Louis’ shoulder, “Lou, what’s wrong?” 

Louis turns his head and Harry notices that he eyes were red rimmed and puffy, “I don’t want it all to end.” Harry was confused, he got on the floor on his knees to face Louis eye to eye. 

He wiped away the few tears that were still trickling down his face, “What do you mean?”

“Remember in the XFactor house? You said that no matter what, it will always be “You and I”, but I’m starting to think that it’s not true.”

“Lou, it will always be just the two of us, you should know that by now. We haven’t been living in the same house together for five years if it wasn’t. What’s got you into thinking about this?”

“Every time you come home from a meeting with management you go out and get drunk. You stay out all night and then I’m waiting and waiting for you. I don’t know what you get yourself up to, but I just wish that it would be different. And the fact that you are always seen with different girls because management are fucktards. As, well as we haven’t even hung out as friends in months, we fucking live together and we barely see each other.”

Harry sat back on his knees and his mind started to wonder. Louis was right and he closed his eyes before letting out a deep breath. He opened his eyes to see that Louis has moved on the couch to where he’s sitting with his legs crossed.

“I’m sorry Louis, how about I make it up to you.”

“By doing what?” He wipes his eyes with the back of his hands as he curiously looked into Harry’s direction.

“When the boys leave, we’ll have some Lou and Haz time, just like old times. How’s that sound?”

“With a movie, popcorn and ice cream?” Louis perked up as he spoke. Sometimes he acts just like a five year old when it comes to getting what he wants.

“Of course, anything for my Loubear,” Harry spoke as he leans forward to softly kiss Lou’s forehead. The timer for the off for the oven and Harry sets off to the kitchen.

Louis let out a breath, his forehead still warm from the touch of Harry’s lips. If only he could finally tell him how he’s felt all of these years, maybe he could later.

Just as Harry got into the kitchen, he puts his hands on the counter to brace himself, he puts his fingers to his lips, still feeling the touch of when they touched Lou’s forehead.

**

Once the table was cleared and the dishes were put away. The leftovers gone home with each of the others. The boys finally had the house to themselves. 

Harry went upstairs to change into his pajamas, and to grab some blankets. Louis went out to get the movie, popcorn and ice cream. He walks back downstairs and gets the living room set up, he goes to dim the lights but then he’s stop’s himself. He thinks if the lights are dim that Louis might get the wrong idea, even though he wants him to know his feelings. He decides to leave one set off by the couch and the set by the door on.

He goes into the kitchen and grabs drinks for themselves. Just as he was walking into the living room, the door opened to reveal Louis. He sets the stuff down on the table and then retreats up the stairs to change as well.

The night went just as they both had wanted, cuddled into each other’s side. Just as there is a part of the movie where the two main characters share their first kiss. Both Harry and Louis look to each other than look away.

Harry coughs, “Lou…have you ever?”

“Have I ever what?”

“Kissed someone?”

“Sort of, but I didn’t feel that spark. You?”

“Never had one.”

“Ohh, well why do you ask?”

“I don’t know…well maybe, could we?”

“You want us to kiss?”

“I don’t see that being a problem, what happens in this house stays in this house.”

Louis just nods his head and he turns his body more towards Harry. Their heads start leaning in and just as their lips touched there was a spark. They both widened their eyes, but then slipped them closed as they started to move their lips against each other’s. Before they deepened the kiss, they broke it off. The both smiled and Harry kissed Louis’ forehead before wrapping his arms around his body and held him tight.

“Lou, I really like you a lot.”

“I like you a lot too, Harry.”

“Then, Lou will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”  

And they sealed it with a kiss. 

 


End file.
